bossosbastelbude2fandomcom_de-20200213-history
James Earl Jones
thumb|right|James Earl Jones (2004) James Earl Jones (* 17. Januar 1931 in Arkabutla, Mississippi als Todd Jones) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Der Sohn von Robert Earl Jones wuchs bei seinen Großeltern mütterlicherseits auf. Im Alter von etwa 5 Jahren zog er nach Dublin, Michigan (USA). Er fing an zu stottern, woraufhin er etwa 8 Jahre lang bis zur High School nicht mehr sprach. Einem seiner High-School-Lehrer, Donald Crouch, verdankt er, dass er wieder mit Sprechen anfing. Crouch war davon überzeugt, dass das Sprechen in der Öffentlichkeit Jones wieder mehr Selbstvertrauen geben würde und so ließ er Jones jeden Tag im Unterricht ein Gedicht aufsagen. Seine erste Frau war die Schauspielerin und Sängerin Julienne Marie (auch bekannt als Julienne Scanlon). 1982 heiratete Jones Cecilia Hart, mit der er ein Kind hat. Jones spielte seine erste Filmrolle 1964 in Dr. Seltsam. Er war als Bomberschütze zu sehen. 1970 gelang ihm in dem Boxer-Drama Die große, weiße Hoffnung der Durchbruch - Jones erhielt einen Golden Globe Award als Bester Nachwuchsdarsteller sowie eine Oscar-Nominierung. Im Lauf seiner Karriere erwarb sich der Schauspieler als vielseitiger Bühnen-, Film- und Fernsehdarsteller grosses Renommee und spielte regelmäßig in erfolgreichen Hollywoodfilmen wie Conan der Barbar, Der Prinz aus Zamunda oder Jagd auf Roter Oktober. In letzterem war er in einer seiner bekanntesten Rollen zu sehen und trat als CIA-Deputy-Direktor Admiral James Greer in Erscheinung, dem Vorgesetzten und väterlichen Freund des Titelhelden Jack Ryan. Er übernahm den Part auch in den Fortsetzungen Die Stunde der Patrioten und Das Kartell (in diesem Film starb Greer an Krebs). Ein besonderes Kennzeichen von James Earl Jones ist seine tiefe, markante Stimme, die ihm zu einer speziellen Popularität verhalf. 1977 sprach er in Krieg der Sterne (in dem er nicht als Schauspieler auftrat) erstmals den unheimlichen Darth Vader. Im englischsprachigen Raum ist die Figur des schwarzgekleideten Superschurken untrennbar mit der Stimme von Jones verbunden. Er sprach Vader auch in mehreren Fortsetzungsfilmen. Jones ist als Synchronsprecher aktiv und sprach zum Beispiel den Mufasa in Disneys Der König der Löwen. Er hat regelmäßige (Synchron-)Gastrollen in der Fernsehserie Die Simpsons. Außerdem verkörperte er den General Solomon im Computerspiel Command & Conquer: Operation Tiberian Sun. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1964: Dr. Seltsam oder: Wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb '') *1967: Die Stunde der Komödianten (''The Comedians) *1977: Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope, Stimme von Darth Vader) *1977: Exorzist 2 – Der Ketzer (Exorcist II: The Heretic) *1977: Ich bin der Größte (The Greatest) *1978: Der scharlachrote Pirat (Swashbuckler) *1980: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) *1982: Conan der Barbar (Conan the Barbarian) *1983: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Star Wars: Episode VI - Return Of The Jedi) *1986: Soul Man *1987: Quatermain II – Auf der Suche nach der geheimnisvollen Stadt (Allan Quatermain and the Lost City of Gold) *1988: Der Prinz aus Zamunda (Coming to America) *1989: Karate Tiger IV – Best of the Best (Best of the Best) *1989: Feld der Träume (Field of Dreams) *1989: Das Bankentrio (Das Bankentrio) *1990: Condition Red (By Dawn's Early Light) *1990: Jagd auf Roter Oktober (The Hunt for Red October) *1991: Der große Blonde mit dem schwarzen Fuß (True Identity; als er selbst) *1992: Die Stunde der Patrioten (Patriot Games) *1992: Sneakers – Die Lautlosen (Sneakers) *1994: Der König der Löwen (The Lion King, Stimme) *1994: Das Kartell (Clear and Present Danger) *1994: Blackout – Ein Detektiv sucht sich selbst (Clean Slate) *1996: A Family Thing – Brüder wider Willen (A Family Thing) *1999: Santa & Pete (Santa and Pete) *2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge Of The Sith) *2008: Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins Weblinks * Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Synchronsprecher Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1931 Kategorie:Mann cy:James Earl Jones da:James Earl Jones el:Τζέιμς Ερλ Τζόουνς en:James Earl Jones es:James Earl Jones fi:James Earl Jones fr:James Earl Jones he:ג'יימס ארל ג'ונס it:James Earl Jones ja:ジェームズ・アール・ジョーンズ la:Iacobus Earl Jones nl:James Earl Jones no:James Earl Jones pl:James Earl Jones pt:James Earl Jones sh:James Earl Jones simple:James Earl Jones sr:Џејмс Ерл Џоунс sv:James Earl Jones